


If These Walls Could Talk

by edgy_banana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Reaper76 - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Gabe, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgy_banana/pseuds/edgy_banana
Summary: Jack loves when Gabriel gets really tired after a mission.





	If These Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic published in english so please be patience with me. I get this idea from a while ago and, this is it, enjoy the porn.
> 
> I'm planning in write more often and maybe something more complex than this so hope you stay if you're interested!
> 
> And of course, I'm open to all constructive criticism that you have.  
> Thanks for reading!

Gabriel had been called out by the Strike Commander the first second he stud a foot in the headquarters during the evening.

The mission had been a success but he had taking his time. Straight to the point, there had been complications, but easily handled by him. But despite that, his stress increased every step while he was every time more closer to his now husband office, sometimes all this kind of situations made him kinda scary, to say least. Didn’t help a bit when he knocked, get inside and received a deep lewd look from the blonde sitting on the other side of the table; from head to toes and back. 

Gabriel tried to take his composure on point.

"Your mission took you too long," Jack’s eyes slid to his paperwork again but a hint of a smirk was well put in his lips. "that makes me more busy."

"So not even a hello?"

Gabe let out closer from his side of the table. It was when he heard the mechanical lock of the door just right where he was standing. 

"I don’t believe you deserve it." Suddenly the other man stands and walk in Gabe’s direction, making him swallow notoriously.

Since their were married —no, this has happened since way before— Jack gets all bossy and horny when he takes more time that it’s necessary in finished his missions, it gets worse when Gabe came home tired and lazy.

Gabe turns really soft.

So, fighting his natural desire to be bowed down by a strong man, he managed to spit. "Whatever, isn’t that for what you work for?"

Jack frowned when he was right in front of Gabe, clearly not expecting that answer. "So that’s how things are going to be, huh?"

Gabriel made his best to stay in a challenging pose with the fierce gaze of his husband over him while the silence round the room.

But he gave up pretty quick.

"I’m really tired Jack."

"I really do not believe it, Gabe."

As fast as Jack can be he grappled Gabriel until he cornered him against the desk, positioning behind him. Pressing his already hard cock against his ass.

“Don’t take your hands off the table.”

It was an order, that was clear to Gabriel. But despite his pride he obeyed.

As soon as Jack came, he goes, was searching for something in one of his drawers. Handcuffs, and probably he took some lube as well.

"This is unnecessary, Jack."

"It isn’t," Jack muttered just when he was back to Gabe’s body, making him trembled till his knees. He remained silent while he was handcuffing his husband with the patience of an artist.

"Didn’t you miss me? I really did." Jack muttered again, this time just above Gabe’s ear.

To Gabriel all this hustle was turning him on every second more, and it didn’t help that the other man was being clumsy while opening his belts and whispering in his ear. 

"I do missed you, but—"

He doesn’t get time to end his sentence because Jack had finished to open his pants, dropping them down with his underwear to the ground. 

Gabe hissed by the suddenly cold feeling into his groin and Jack pressed him even more to the desk, his boner as well.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard over my desk, Gabe?" Gabriel moaned by the feeling of the table but refuse to answer.

He found himself kind of embarrassed by the whole situation.

Jack slid one of his hands to the back of Gabe’s neck and push his head against the desk, suddenly out of patience.

"So?"

The abrupt move of his husband made Gabe groan a little bit louder, realizing his exposed ass and the big boner behind him. The rough fabric of Jack’s trousers.

But he groan out.

"... I’d love to."

"Oh," Jack hesitated a little when the big man give him a clear response, but soon he started to grind his hips against the round ass of his husband, desperately slow. "well, I’m sorry honey, but you’ve been giving me real headaches lately."

"Mnh, fuck you."

"That’s what I’m talking about."

The blonde started to play around between the two of those pretty cheeks with his thumb until half of it was inside gabe’s ass.

The dry feeling of it made Gabriel squeeze and whimper a little bit.

"If you promise me you’ll be nice and quiet, I’ll let you cum, okay?"

"Okay, but wear the damn lube."

"Sure." 

A small chuckle escaped from Jack before poured the lube direct between gabe’s ass; a harsh gasp came out of the man over the table and he started to complain again.

"I told you, quite and nice." Jack slap one of his cheeks while spreading the lube with his other hand. Soon he was introducing his middle finger inside his man.

"Damn..." Gabriel pushed his forehead against the desk trying to keep his mouth shut, but another finger inside him made him moan finally. He start to get restless and his dick out of attention made it worse.

"Calm down baby, I don’t even start yet."

He heard from the man behind but soon forgot how to give a coherent response since Jack started to fingerfuck him.

The pace was really fast since the start because Jack was like that, just as impatient. And Gabe loved it.

When he hit his prostate Gabe definitely didn’t regret being dominated by the blonde. A harsh groan that he try to drown inside his throat made his legs shake, and he felt like falling in any moment.

Jack unexpectedly hugged his waist with his free arm to keep him in position, and that made his fingers goes even more deep. Soon Gabriel became putty between Jack’s arms.

"You’re so sensitive Gabriel Reyes, come on, tell me how sensitive you are."

“Don’t tease me right now, you bastard,” Gabriel sputtered out meanwhile he felt like in a cloud, one very hot and hard. "Fuck, I want you to fuck me, Jack." 

"How bad you want it?" Jack teased back mercilessly. 

"Bad, really fucking bad." Gabriel spoke between soft moans, but his insides vibrated with all the love and desire he had for that man. “Deep, fuck— and hard.”

"Such a shame, I’m not in the mood now." The blonde muttered and before Gabriel can say a word he squeezed his erection with the hand that was still around the other’s waist.

“Jack! I swear to god—“ 

Gabe's body fell on the table with an audible growl that left space at the same time for the erection to be attended to.

The one in charge removed the fingers from the entrance of his husband and began to work with an exacerbating energy in the member of this. A couple of times he stopped before Gabriel could come, making him moan and groan between his arms; It wasn’t until he caught pleasured tears in the corners of Gabe's eyes that he let him cum. 

Gabriel, at the point of not being able to hold another moan, he cum in largest amounts over the table, lying down completely on this one. Making a mess of himself.   
Soon, Jack kissed the back of his neck full of sweat and walked away to appreciated his work.

"I love you so much, Gabe, even when you are so disobedient." Jack let out while bent down and smacked a big new kiss in one of Gabe’s ass checks, letting him rest a little bit longer.

"I hate you so much, Jack." Barely muttered the one man spread out over the desk.

"Sure thing, sweetheart."


End file.
